Pure Advantage
by RisingQueen2
Summary: A new pack is formed and then Stiles and Peter break in the bathroom of their new home. Sequel to 'Full Advantage' and 'Complete Advantage', 'Absolute Advantage'. Part 4 of the 'Advantage Series'


**Teen Wolf –Pure Advantage-**

 **A new pack is formed and then Stiles and Peter break in the bathroom of their new home.**

 **Sequel to 'Full Advantage' and 'Complete Advantage', 'Absolute Advantage'**

 **Part 4 of the 'Advantage Series'**

 **Warning: Dom/sub relationship, talk of PTSD's and ADHD, domestic, pack feelings, collar, shower sex, leather cuffs, facial, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, blow job, rough sex, aftercare**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Pure Advantage**

Stiles was humming as he folded his shirts before flattening them down in one of his moving boxes, he smiled as his eyes caught the corner of his high school diploma and acceptance letter from his college of choice sitting next to it.

"You're in a cheerful mood." Lydia observed as she sauntered into his bedroom, sitting down on the edge of his hardly used bed.

"I've got a reason to be. I'm finally getting out of this town Lyds!" Stiles grinned as he flattened another shirt down before he took in the smirk on the strawberry blonde's face.

"Oh god what did you do?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I just happen to do the exact same thing as you, same college campus too just different courses." Lydia said with her smirk in place.

"…You talked to Peter didn't you? Very sneaky Lyds, I'm so proud!" Stiles beamed as he grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet to spin her around the room very pleased his best friend was coming with him. He was going to miss her; he loathed leaving her alone here after everything that happened lately and now he didn't have too!

"I thought you would need some intelligent company out there." Lydia smirked before she sat back down dragging Stiles with her and she pulled his shirts out of the box to re-pack them the correct way.

"I can't deal with the shit in this town anymore and like hell you are leaving me here with Scott and Kira and their lovey dovey bullshit." Lydia huffed and Stiles let out a small laugh at her words.

"I'm just glad you're coming with me." Stiles admitted pulling her into a side hug.

"I do have some questions about you and Peter." Lydia said cautiously.

"I know you would, ask away." Stiles waved his hand in permission.

"How is he as your Dom? What even drew you to him in the first place?" Lydia asked with no shame and Stiles let out a breath of air, as he had been worried about her reaction to his and Peter's type of relationship.

"Please I was Jackson's Domme I know the signs." Lydia waved her hand like Stiles had done moments before.

"No way! But it does make sense now that I think of it." Stiles' jaw dropped before he thought back.

"Well at first we had amazing sex to save my life and it kind of snowballed from there. He actually courted me, he brought me gifts, and he took me out for dates fancy and casual alike. He shows me off like I'm a prized gem and even when I start to ramble he doesn't get embarrassed he just lets me ramble while smiling at me… He can keep up with my nerd speak, he can calm me down when I'm too far into my ADHD, when I get nightmares or flashbacks… He can take me out of my head perfectly and always seems to know just what I need and I just love him so much Lyds." Stiles rambled, he got to his feet and was walking around the room as he spoke, his pure love for Peter bleeding through. When he stopped he looked at Lydia who was looking at him in shock and her hand wipes at her eye to stop tears from falling before she throws herself at him for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you Stiles, you deserve this. I just wish… I wish I had that kind of love, all I seem to get is death and rejection." She muttered into his neck and Stiles stroked her hair to calm her, it always worked on him when Peter did it and when she relaxed under his soft touch he knew it was.

"You will find someone because you Lydia Martian are amazing, I mean I was in love with you for years and I found Peter so clearly I have good taste. Don't worry Peter and I will help you find the one and if he doesn't pass our standards then he or she isn't good enough for you." Stiles promised and Lydia nodded against Stiles neck moved and no words were being formed.

~~/~~

Peter had just finished packing the last of his and Stiles 'toys' and sealing the plain cardboard box when the bell to his flat rang. Peter walked to answer it and recognized the scent as Derek's and the scent of nervousness was evident. Peter opened the door and welcomed Derek into the flat. His nephew was hugging two large, dust covered books to his chest as he stepped in allowing Peter to close the door behind him.

"What do you have there nephew?" Peter asked glancing at the books curiously.

"I heard you and Stiles were moving out of town and I just… I figured you should have these…" Derek shoved the books into Peter's arms before looking away with his cheeks turning pink. Peter carefully opened the top book and his heart caught in his throat at the old photo of their family, all alive and so young and beautiful.

"How did you get these?" Peter asked as he flipped through the pages gently as not to wreck them singed pages.

"When I first came back I found them hidden away, they weren't too affected and I made copies so you can keep these." Derek shrugged his shoulders and let out a startled sound when Peter wrapped his arms around his nephew in a tight hug.

"You don't hug people Uncle Peter." Derek said slowly unconsciously using Peter's old title this only made Peter hug him tighter.

"I blame Stiles." Peter grumbled fondly.

"He's good for you, you're good for each other." Derek admitted as he hugged Peter back quickly before they parted.

"I like to think so, go ahead. Ask away I know you're itching to." Peter gently placed the old photo albums into a moving box with some other albums that held new photos (most of Stiles in every day and a lot of him at night).

"Why do you two work so well?" Derek asked quietly, refusing to move from his place by the door because he could clearly smell their mixes scents and the obvious scent of sex that seemed to have sunken into every inch of the flat.

"At first I just wanted to fuck him, it helped that he had to fuck or he would literally be blown apart, but after I realized that I wanted more than a one night stand or be a fuck buddy. My wolf agreed and I started to court him the old fashion way. I wanted to show him off like the gem is he, to show everyone he is mine because he has low self esteem issues and I'm trying to break that but its taking time. We both are broken but we are slowly fixing each other, he challenges me in ways no one has in a long, long time, he can keep up with my mind and he doesn't judge me for my past actions. Heh, he always said that if I went crazy again he would set me on fire if that was what it would take to stop me. I love Stiles more than I thought I would ever love someone, even if we weren't Dom and sub I would still want to be in a relationship with him." Peter smiled dopily, his mind going to Stiles while Derek listened and suddenly the whole picture became clear.

"…I'm just glad you're both happy and moving on with your lives." Derek said softly, voice full of hidden emotion.

"Beacon Hills is poison Derek, you know I can easily get you a place in the town Stiles, Lydia and I are going… We could be a pack again, a family." Peter said slowly, placing his hands on Derek's shoulder so he felt the jerk Derek gave at his words.

"Are… Are you sure?" Derek sounded like a teenager again and his voice was small but hopeful. His shoulders were tensed like he expected this to be a trick and that hurt Peter more than it should have, damn Stiles for making him more human.

"Of course I'm sure we are family after all, death's aside." Peter drew Derek into a hug, nuzzling his nephew's soft hair dragging him down onto the couch and smiled when Derek curled into his body like he did when he was younger.

That was when Stiles and Lydia decided to enter Peter's flat and Stiles instantly cooed at the sight of the two Hales tangled together.

"Puppy pile!" Stiles cheered and dragged Lydia over to the couch and pushed her down between Derek and Stiles before he squeezed himself in between Lydia and Peter.

"We are not calling this that." Derek grunted as he curls around Lydia, slinging his long arm across her waist so his fingers were resting on Stiles knee. Peter smiled at the looks on his pack's face as they curled up together, Stiles sneaked an arm out and flicked on their television that had yet to be packed up and found a movie to watch together.

"Derek is going to be coming with us." Peter spoke up and both the non-wolves look at him in surprise before Stiles grinned and Lydia smirked knowingly.

"Awesome!" Stiles cheered before giving Peter a look and Peter flicked his lover's nose.

"He's getting his own place, he's not staying with us." Peter reassured Stiles who grinned cheekily and snuggled down against Peter's chest.

"I don't want to be scarred for life." Derek snorted causing Lydia to giggle.

"So we're going to be what? A pack?" Lydia asked absently drawing patterns on Derek's forearm, not even realizing she was doing so.

"Yes." Peter said simply as he nuzzled against Stiles hair, inhaling his scent.

"Two once Alpha wolves, a banshee and a Spark that had been possessed by a dark spirit. No one is going to want to fuck with us." Stiles grinned, happiness radiating from his body.

"Damn right and if they do, we'll show them why they shouldn't." Lydia smirked and returned the fist bump Stiles offered her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Derek grumbled.

"You have no idea." Peter laughed openly at his nephew before dropping a kiss onto Stiles head and watched the movie that was playing surrounded by the scents of his newly formed pack and he and his wolf couldn't be happier.

~~/~~

"Are you serious?" Stiles gapped at Lydia from over his cup of coffee, the two were hanging out at the local coffee shop as the two wolves were packing up the last of Derek's things to be shipped out to his new place.

"It makes sense, if we are going to be a pack then we need a house and I rather be with him than some random in the dorms. Also there is no way you and Peter are staying with us, there are some things I don't ever want to see." She wrinkled her nose as she sipped her non-fat latte.

"But Derek?" Stiles clarified, that guy was grumpy on a good day.

"Yes Derek, it's not like we're going to be sleeping together. We could avoid each other if we wanted to the house is big enough. If I want to get laid I go to their place, simple as that." Lydia explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And he's okay with this?" Stiles cleared his throat before he sipped his coffee.

"It was his idea." She sipped her latte calmly and giggled as Stiles choked on his coffee and had to whack his own chest in order to breathe normally again.

"Want to run that by me again?" Stiles said weakly coughing every so often.

"You heard me, it seems he's turning over a new leaf." Lydia said pleased.

"Huh, okay, well if you need anything just call me or Peter." Stiles said and Lydia smiled softly as she reached across the table and gripped his hand.

"You're sweet, but I can handle him and his grumpiness." Lydia said sounding amused.

"Oh I know you can, it's him I'm actually worried about." Stiles said cheekily and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Peter asked as he entered the café, Stiles twisted around to give his Dom a giant smile.

"Hell yes." Stiles stood up and blushed when Peter dropped his arm over his shoulders pulling him close into his side.

"My nephew will be by soon to collect you Miss Martin." Peter said nodding at Lydia who nodded back before she pulled her phone out already changing her attention to something else knowing that they were about to dive into their own little world.

"I'll call you tomorrow Lyds." Stiles called back to the Banshee as Peter steered him towards the doors so they could finally leave this town to their new lives together.

"Everything went well with your father?" Peter asked as he revved the engine as they pulled out of Beacon Hills.

"There were manly tears, but he was more relieved than anything else. Relieved I was leaving before I got killed and we already dealt with us being together, he is still unsure about it and told me if you did anything to upset me he would be out right away with some wolfs bane bullets." Stiles chuckled as Peter placed his hand on his lover's knee and Stiles took his hand between his own.

"I won't expect anything less." Peter hummed.

~~/~~

"Why is there a handicap bar in our shower?" Stiles turned to look at Peter with a confused look; he was inspecting their penthouse (seriously Peter?) when he came across the bar in the large stone shower in the en suite.

"Oh it has many uses, one of which I think I should show you right now… To break our new home in so to speak." Peter wound his arms around Stiles waist, pressing a small kiss against Stiles collarbone.

"Of course it wouldn't be for safety reasons." Stiles said fondly as he tilted his head to the side to allow Peter more access to his skin.

"Complaining?" Peter kissed just behind his ear and felt a shiver rack his sub's body.

"Not in the least sir." Stiles breathed and Peter smiled at the words and pulled Stiles leather collar out of his back pocket where he had placed it when they had been unpacking. He kissed Stiles' jaw before he gently locked the collar around Stiles neck and Stiles let out a soft sigh as he leaned back against Peter's strong body.

"Do you want to hold the bar or do you want cuffs?" Peter asked his mind already picturing both.

"…Cuffs please sir." Stiles said after a moment of thought.

"Good choice sweetheart." Peter praised kissing Stiles cheek. "Now strip for me and kneel by the shower."

"Yes sir." Stiles breathed out as Peter left the bathroom to retrieve the items he needed for their scene. Stiles stripped out of his clothes, folding them neatly leaving them on the empty part of the counter before he sank to his knees on the memory form mat by the shower. He traced the familiar stitching of the collar and let a small smile before he laid his palms on his thighs, palms up and he evened out his breathing as he waited for his Dom to return.

Peter returned soon and smiled as he took in his sub's placement in the bathroom and set the newly waterproofed leather cuffs on the counter and stood in front of Stiles.

"Strip me." Peter ordered and Stiles slowly rose to his feet and steadily unbuttoned his shirt before folding it neatly next to his own clothes before he sank back down onto his knees. He unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops of Peter's jeans; he held the leather in his hands and looked up at Peter a silent question in his eyes. Peter pressed his palm against his sub's cheek, running his thumb across his bottom lip.

"No I'm not going to punish you without a reason." Peter said firmly as the two of them having already gone over this already in their contract and other talks. Stiles may feel guilt for what he did when he was possessed but Peter refused to hurt him just because he believes he deserves it. Peter knows Stiles can't help it when he gets into this type of headspace, just above subspace so he wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Thank you sir." Stiles nodded before he placed the belt onto the counter before sinking back down to unzip Peter's jeans, the older man stepped out of them and let Stiles fold them on top of his shirt. Stiles finally removed his Dom's boxers leaving him just as naked as he was, he took an even breath to stop himself from disobeying Peter and going for his Dom's large cock like he itched to.

"Wrists." Peter ordered as he picked up the cuffs, as Stiles shifted on his knees as he held his wrists up like an offering. Peter locked the cuffs around each of Stiles wrists, having memorized the right pressure to use a long time ago. Peter smirked at the sight of the cuffs and took a few moments to turn on the shower and let it heat to a temperature that he liked.

"In you go." Peter gestured to the shower and kept a close eye on Stiles as he stepped into the shower, sighing softly as the water ran down his body.

"On your knees, back to the bar and hold your arms out to the side." Peter stepped in next and watched as Stiles lowered himself onto his knees underneath the spray of water, his back to the bar and he slowly raised his arms up to the sides.

Peter reached down and used the silver chains that were attached to each cuff and locked them to the bar and Stiles gave a small tug before a smile crossed his face as his arms hardly moved.

"Green, yellow or red?" Peter asked as he felt his cock begin to harden at the sight of his sub bound and on his knees in front of him.

"Green sir." Stiles answered, pupils expanding already.

"Good, now you are going to put that mouth of yours to good use." Peter smirked as he held his cock in his own hand and he stepped in front of Stiles. His cock was at face level and Stiles gave a tentative lick at the engorged head lapping at the pre-cum that was beading there. Peter hummed and placed his hand on Stiles head to grip his hair tightly. Stiles took the unspoken command and opened his mouth wider and sucked at Peter's cock. Stiles bobbed his head and swirled his tongue in the way he knew his Dom loved, all he could think about now was pleasing his Dom nothing else even entered his mind. Peter groaned as his sub's mouth worked his cock over with that talented mouth of his.

"Relax and remember to breathe." Peter advised as he pulled his cock out of Stiles mouth before he gripped the college student's chin and pulled his mouth open. Stiles let his jaw relax knowing what his Dom was going to do next and was correct when he had to breathe through his nose when Peter's cock filled his mouth completely, the head brushing against the back of his throat. He made his hands into fists as his arms tensed as Peter rocked his hips back and forth fucking his mouth. Stiles moaned around the heated flesh and swallowed every so often around his Dom's cock even as Peter's balls banged against his chin. Peter groaned loudly as Stiles hollowed his cheeks on one thrust. Peter wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock and slowly pulled himself out of Stiles mouth. He ran the head of his cock along Stiles lower lip and cheek before he started to work his hand up and down himself.

Stiles kept his mouth open as he moaned at the sight of his Dom stroking himself and pleasure crossed Peter's face as the older man came hard, his cum spraying his cheeks and some dropped into his mouth. Stiles swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips clean as the water from the showerhead washed the rest away. Peter was watching all of his through half-lidded eyes and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of his sub like this.

"Did you enjoy that?" Peter asked in a rough voice.

"Yes sir, thank you." Stiles replied as he worked his jaw slightly to get the tension out of it.

"Do you think you can stand for me?" Peter asked as he took a face cloth and gently ran it over Stiles face.

"I can try sir." Stiles replied and twisted his hand around the in cuffs to grip the bar and using it as leverage he rose to his feet.

"Very good sweetheart now keep holding onto that bar and turn around." Peter instructed and Stiles did as he was told. He spread his legs apart and had to bend over slightly to be able to hold onto the bar with a stable grip, this position was giving Peter a very good view of Stiles perk ass. Peter ran his hands down the skin before gripping the globes, pulling them apart to reveal the tight ring of muscles. Stiles let out a quiet whine as water trickled between his spread cheeks and Peter released them before he reached up behind his shampoo to pull out a bottle of lube (he had made sure to hide them around the penthouse before Stiles arrived) and he slicked up two of his fingers and slid them between Stiles cheeks, circling the pucker and smiled when his fingers slid in with only a little resistance and tensing from his lover.

"So perfect for me." Peter praised as he laid kisses down Stiles spine pleased at the keen Stiles gave when he crooked his fingers just right against his prostate.

"What do you want sweetheart? I can't give you what you want unless you tell me." Peter crooned in his sub's ear, nipping at the lobe as he spoke.

"P-Please sir, please." Stiles' back arched when Peter rubbed that spot inside of him.

"Please what darling?" Peter was enjoying this far too much.

"Please fuck me sir." Stiles gasped out when Peter scissored all three of his fingers.

"All you had to do was ask." Peter hummed his approval; he always loved making his sub say what he wanted. He withdrew his fingers and used the water and the lube to slick his cock up. He nudged the head of his cock against Stiles stretched hole making Stiles' hips buck back against the touch and Peter decided that if his sub couldn't wait then he wouldn't either. Peter gripped Stiles hips firmly and thrusted in with one smooth move so he was buried completely inside of Stiles tight heat. Stiles let out a loud gasp, body shaking under the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

"Ooohh, sir." Stiles gasped out, gripping the bar tighter as he clenched around his Dom's cock getting a low groan from Peter.

"So fucking tight, still after all this time." Peter praised, he had lucked out it appears.

"I'd hold onto the bar if I were you." Peter warned and waited a moment while Stiles adjusted his grip on the bar so he wouldn't slide around when Peter started to move. Peter drew out until only the tip of his cock was within Stiles before he snapped his hips forward harshly and Stiles let out a startled gasp when the head of Peter's cock hit his prostate straight off. Peter smirked and started to hammer against that spot with no remorse, Stiles was being rocked forward with each thrust and he had to force him self not to let his head smack against the shower's stone wall.

Stiles threw his head back and let out a high pitched moan, close to a scream when Peter gripped his own aching cock and twisted his wrist just right while ramming against his prostate and Stiles saw stars, it was only by luck that his fingers were locked on the bar so he didn't sink down as Peter pounded into him a few more times before Peter doubled over his sub's back, biting down hard (with human teeth) on Stiles neck as Peter came hard inside of his sub. They both stayed locked for a few minutes more while they both regained their breath and strength.

Peter was the first to move, he slowly pulled out of Stiles pressing a kiss to his back at the whimper Stiles gave. Peter grabbed a clean face cloth and detached the showerhead and knelt down behind Stiles and gently cleaned his own cum out of Stiles. The college student jerked when water hit his sensitive hole, a quiet whine left his lips and Peter shushed him with soothing words so Stiles stayed still and let Peter clean him thoroughly.

Peter put the showerhead back and unlocked the cuffs and kissed the skin while rubbing it gently so the blood could flow again. He leaned Stiles against his chest and took his time soaping Stiles up as the younger man was floating away again and it made Peter proud that he still had this affect on his sub even after everything they went through. Peter helped Stiles out of the shower and dried both of them off with the fluffy towels; he didn't bother putting their pajamas again and scoops Stiles up into his arms and nuzzled his freshly washed hair.

He tucked Stiles under the sheets of their bed before sliding in next to him and wrapping him up in his arms, spooning his sub while inhaling the mixed scent that was on Stiles now. Peter kissed the skin around the collar Stiles had on and Stiles let out a pleased sound and looked back at him with hazy eyes.

"Sleep sweetheart, I've got you." Peter assured and got a lazy smile in return.


End file.
